1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for dispensing bags. More specifically, the present invention relates to plastic bag dispensers where each bag is separated from a roll of bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In supermarkets and other types of food markets, fruits, vegetables, and other produce are displayed in bulk, on tables or in open coolers. Plastic bags are provided for consumers who want them for their produce selections. The most common way to dispense these produce bags is on cylindrical rolls mounted horizontally or vertically. The top of each bag is attached to the bottom of the next bag. Each bag may be separated from the next along a perforated line that defines the end of one bag and the start of the next bag. By grabbing a bag with one hand and the next bag with the other hand, and then pulling, the consumer can separate the two bags along the perforation line. Sometimes consumers will tear or stretch the bags when trying to separate them or attempt to simply jerk the bag from the roll causing it to unravel. Additionally, after a bag has been taken from the roll, the next bag may lie flat on the surface of the roll, making it very difficult to find or peel from the roll. Moreover, removing bags from a roll of bags is a two-handed task.
Simhaee, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,585, discloses a plastic bag dispenser that attempts to overcome some of the problems inherent in existing dispensers by enabling the consumer to tear the bags with one hand without the bags unraveling by pulling the bags horizontally across a single finger and downwardly to separate the bags. This type of bag dispenser does not include a tensioning member to prevent the rolls of bags from unraveling as the roll reaches a smaller diameter. This type of bag dispenser must be carefully mounted to surfaces so that they are properly oriented for dispensing bags.
Yet another bag dispenser is shown in application Ser. No. 08/279,912, filed Jul. 25, 1994 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,019 to Morris, which discloses a wire frame bag dispensesr having tensioning fingers along the core holding channels to retard the removal of bags from a roll. However, the tension provided by the fingers deters the core from easily descending through the channels as the roll gets smaller. A further problem with existing bag dispensers is that ink transfer from the printed bags to the dispenser body often occurs. Thus, there is a need to provide a bag dispenser that is easy to clean and maintain. Therefore, there is still a need to develop a bag dispenser that operates smoothly, is easy to use, can be easily mounted in various orientations, has a reliable brake for rolls as the diameter of the roll gets smaller, and is designed so that the smaller size rolls will not pop out of the channels when a bag is removed by, for example, jerking the bag.
The present invention is a plastic bag dispenser. The bag dispenser holds a series of bags where one bag is connected at its bottom end to the top of the next bag, but where a line of perforations and a slot facilitate separation of the bags. Additionally, the series of bags is rolled onto a core, so that they may be supported and dispensed as the bags are unrolled. The perforations may be a row of small holes or short slits. The slot is a larger slit in the line of perforations. The perforations and slot define the end of one bag and the start of the next bag. The dispenser is-for use with such bags or other articles that are similarly joined.
The bag dispenser comprises a support member for mounting the dispenser to a surface, a pair of arcuate guide channels, two distinct tensioning members, and a tongue for separating one bag from another. The support member is preferably a metal plate. The pair of arcuate guide channels are formed of a metallic wire and are designed to support the core so that it can rotate freely in place in the channels. The arcuate channels are spaced from but attached to the support member by brackets.
In a preferred embodiment, a tensioning member is positioned to apply tension to the outer edges of the circumference of the roll of bags as the bags are removed from the roll. The tensioning member or brake is attached to the support member and positioned at an angle to the support member so as to contact the edges of the circumference of the roll thereby providing tension against the roll of bags to retard rotation of the roll. Therefore, the weight of the roll increases friction of the next bag being pulled between the roll and the brake.
In an alternative embodiment, the channels of the bag dispenser include core retaining outer bar members which form a part of each channel. The core retaining members help to keep the core within the channels and not pop out as the diameter of the roll of bags gets smaller, and serves to retard the rotation of the roll of bags as the roll diminishes in diameter so that the roll does not unravel if pulled too hard. The core retaining members are preferably attached to the outside of each channel toward their closed ends and are positioned so that they contact the ends of the core. As the bags are removed from the roll, the weight of the roll decreases and, thus, the amount of tension the brake provides to the bags decreases as well. However, in this embodiment, as the core descends within the channels, the core""s ends come into engagement with the outer bar members on each side adding friction to the core retarding its rotation and subsequent unraveling at the bags. This increase in friction provided by the outer bar members also helps maintain a sufficient and relatively consistent tension in the series of bags so that the bracket supporting the tongue will deflect.
The dispenser is provided with a tongue for separating the bags from each other. The tongue is spaced apart from and carried by the support member. The tongue is preferably diamond shaped, angled toward the series of bags and is designed to engage the slot between each bag to separate each bag from the next bag. The tongue is attached via a first support bracket which is in turn attached or possibly made integral to a second bracket which is, in turn, attached to the support member.
An important feature of this invention is the two-sided tongue carried by the bracket. By having a two-sided tongue, the slot in the perforation between bags will engage the tongue regardless of whether a bag is pulled across the top or the bottom of the tongue. This feature allows the bag dispenser to be mounted in a variety of positions and allows the user to easily pull the bag over or under the tongue to separate the bag.
Another feature of the present invention is the bracket to which the tongue is attached. As the user pulls the bag over or under the tongue, the tension caused by pulling a bag over the tongue and the retarded roll of bags causes the bracket to deflect. This deflection continues until the tongue engages the slot, at which point the carriage and tongue recoil from the deflected position through their normal position to facilitate the separation of the two bags by the xe2x80x9csnapxe2x80x9d of the recoil.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent as the description proceeds when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.